habboswrpfandomcom-20200214-history
MasterScotts
Category:Biographies Scott "MasterScotts" Southam is a Master Force User.He spent his entire life serving the jedi and never fell to the dark-side once. He is also the Grand Master of The Galactic Jedi OrderGJO. =History= Early Life Born Scott Southam on Coruscant, he was the only known member of the Southam Family and - by a travelling jedi- was brought in front of the Jedi Council at eight months old. The Masters were very surprised as his presence was stronger than anything that they had felt of a being ever before. Realising his potential, they trained him as soon as he became five. After days of training, he had learned what some much older apprentices had yet not learnt. There was much discussion about what to do with him, knowing that in the hands of the sith, he could be devastating. The masters decided to leave it be until they felt he could be dangerous. Training And Apprenticeship As a young child, Scott was raised by Master Skeel and Master Kym, alongside his very best friend Kate Xieres. After years of training, when he was seven, it was time for Scott to be taught under one mentor. It was difficult to find Scott a mentor to train him, due to him already knowing more than some knight mentors. Eventually, after a fortnight of not being apprenticed, Jedi Master Keltan - the one who had found him in the first place - took the responsibility, and the harder course of training had begun. First True Mission His first mission with his master, at the age of twelve, was to gather intelligence on local mercenary forces that were gathering ad building up on Kashyyyk. After finding out that the mercs were being funded by the sith, Keltan and the apprentice went to deal with the threat, climbing up into the tree-houses to get a better view and to wait for an opportunity to strike arise. Little did either of them know, they had been spotted by a Dark Jedi in one of the tree-houes above. The Dark Jedi called to the group below and the two jedi began to get fired upon. Keltan received a burn scar on his right arm and both of his legs, while scott was caught in the shin. The dark jedi used the force on the tree they were on and sent them both tumbling into the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. Upon landing, Scott and Keltan hid behind a nearby bush and waited for the scouting party to disperse. Once the party had left, the worst luck struck the jedi. There was no known way to get back to the top, then were suddenly attacked by the scouting party, who had flanked them. They narrowly escaped with their lives. After a day or two of suffering in the shadowlands, Master Keltan was ambushed by a Terentatek and eaten, which was then defeated by Scott. Scott found out that the reason for their failing was not bad luck, but a sith device blocking the minds of force users on the planet. The dark jedi had become adept at looking without the force, unlike either of the two Jedi. After disabling the machine, he was attacked by two dark jedi. Upon killing them both and taking his Master's lightsaber with him, he found a nearby tree, bearing an elevator to the side of it. He activated the elevator, but stayed upon the underside of it upon it's ascent to avoid being spotted. As he reached the top, he stayed low and in the shadows of the platforms, making his way to the small freighter that was used to get to Kashyyyk. Using this, he piloted himself back to Coruscant to report his findings and his Master's death. A New Master Upon returning to the council, giving in his deceased master's lightsaber and giving the report to the masters before him, Scott was highly praised, but was now in need of another master. The role was given to Master Boreel J'kai. Master J'kai promised Scott that he would teach him things no other Jedi knew and also give him his lightsaber upon becoming a Jedi Knight. Scott said no reward was necessary, but Master J'kai insisted. His training continued. Adolescence First Solo Mission His first assignment gave the Jedi information that the mercenaries were protecting a newly found sith weapon, known as the Forge of Shadows. At the age of fifteen, he took the place of so man other Jedi who were already busy on other important missions. His next mission involved him, during the 'Great Civil War' to disable the key sith facility, single-handed, as his master was already upon a mission of his own on Manaan. He had to fight through numerous Dark Jedi, aligned with the Sith, he made it half way into the facility and met a powerful black hooded figure, standing just under six foot. They engaged in a ravaging and tiring duel. During the fight, many guards came to watch the fight. Scott saw an opening in the wall, caused by a force attack which was caused during the battle. He knocked the hooded figure to the floor and pulled the entire fifty foot foot duracrete/durasteel wall down on the observers. During the chaos, the hooded figure escaped the falling debris and gave chase to Scott. He dashed into the main laser chamber, hoping this would catch the sith off guard, which it did not. The duelists clashed again, throwing force at each other followed b flurries of lightsaber swings, both blocking each-other's attack. They both made it into the heart or control complex of the death machine and The jedi used the force on the machine to rip all four stabilisers and Gravity system support off of the wall and flung it to the sith, knocking off the shadowed figures hood, revealing a woman. Suprised by this, the woman spoke "Surprised that a woman can keep up with a jedi?" which Scott replied with "Not really, I'm only an apprentice and you are struggling. You just look..." At that moment, the facility started it's fall into the atmosphere of Korriban. Now that the gravity system had gone, they were in zero gravity. Scott jumped away with a little help from the force and forced himself into an escape corridoor. The Dark Lady did not pursue him, so he took a second to search for her in the Force. She was gone. As the facility burnt in the atmosphere, he caught a piece of the flaming debris and used it to shield his fall and shield the heat of the falling. He was later picked up in the empty plains of Korriban by a fellow jedi, who was based on Korriban. Scott was then taken back to Coruscant to give his mission report. Relocation During his training on Coruscant, he was told -After being elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight- to go to The Jedi Order on Naboo, to give aid and also learn at the academy there. Upon his arrival he was greeted by Kolt Xien, who was two years older than Scott. The two became great friends, they studied together and trained together, Scott usually winning the lightsaber duels, but Kolt winning the better grades. After around four months of work at the academy, it was time for them both to part. Kolt was being sent to the Order on Dorin, for specialized training in becoming a Jedi Teacher, which was not available at Naboo due to a shortage of Masters. Relocation, Relocation One Cold and black night, something shone in the sky, like a thousand torch-lights. Suddenly, the Academy received word that a Sith fleet was on it's way to every known jedi Temple with thousands of their followers, such as Sith, assassins and Dark Jedi. The Sky lit up with many more lights appearing in the sky, getting closer and closer until they appeared as starships and carriers of sith creation, all appearing in the sky until the Armada appeared in full. A few hundred of the battleships nose dived towards the planet, bombarding the surface with shell after shell of explosives, destroying many of the walls of the temple and blocking many jedi inside the rubble and debris. Scott was with another group of jedi, exploring the local area a little when the attack happened. The team fought through patrols of Dark Jedi and Sith, when upon reaching the academy which was still under fire and having sith literally rain down upon the area, dug and cut through walls and rock to the underground passages. They managed to rescue twelve younglings and seven knights and one jedi master out of the two had survived. They group was also pursued by a Sith Hunting Party, who were clearing out the underground area and escape caverns of jedi. The Jedi managed to defeat two of the Hunting Groups before escaping into a nearby crystal cave and then exiting it on the other side of the continent. The surviving Jedi rallied up and all used local transports to escape the invasion fleet and made their way to Coruscant. Upon return, they found the Temple slightly damaged, with a few of the walls cracked and having duracrete missing from them. The party entered the Temple, only to find all of the Councillors dead, except for the ones who were off-planet. Scott did not feel Kate within the force, thought about her, then became sad. The Grand Master was among the bodies. Master councillor J'kai was not among the corpses, as he was off-planet. There was need of a new Grand Master and a Council, but the invasion was not over, and many more Jedi would be slain that night. The Big Move Master Boreel J'kai met secretively with the Grand Masters of the other orders, taking the Coruscanti deceased Grand Master's position temporarily, to talk of the Order's next move. Everyone alive had survived the attack and were calling a secret meeting in an old mission on the Planet Nar Shaddaa. Disguised as traders, mercs or pirates, they settled down on a private table to discuss their next move. Scott was invited to this meeting to witness and learn from it. The next plan was to find a new Grand Master for Coruscant and to combine everyone alive to find a new Headquarters on a remote Planet. Everyone said they would search in the unknown regions, then Scott suggested Tython. Everyone looked in satisfaction at the young Knight. They all agreed, at least as a temporary home. Where better than a hidden planet that was the founder of the Jedi that are living today. So everyone set off. Upon arriving Tython, via secret and known-only-to-jedi hyperspace route, the jedi bought resources, or found them, and started to create a settlement and main Academy. Scott helped with the building, design and creation and within five weeks, it was completed. Rebuilding The Order Once there were enough members from every order together, a rebuild was scheduled. The first planet the Jedi went to was Dorin. They completed their work within weeks, then moved onto the order on Naboo. The Jedi created new Academies also, on Kashyyyk and also on Endor. The rebuilding was also finished on Yavin once more, Ossus also, even the Dantooine order was rebuilt. Scott was with the group supervising them all, but mostly working on rebuilding the Coruscant Temple. The process was finished in two months. Fight above Tython Master Yomad, Grand Master of the Tython Academy, called all of the jedi to a meeting, warning them that he saw a ship coming in the near future. Scott saw his friend, Kolt, again here. In a few days, his preminition became reality. A lone sith battleship was hanging around Tython space, possibly knowing of the jedi. The Tython military gave Master Yomad permission of a small destroyer, The Fiery Avenger. With this ship, he positioned Scott and Kolt on the destroyer to look over the officers on board and help take down the hostile battleship. As soon as they were in firing range of the enemies turrets, both ships reigned fire upon eachother, creating fireballs and scars all over each other's hulls. Scott and Kolt took a starfighter each and landed in the hangar, apparently unnoticed, and very, very alone. Suddenly, the sound of a humming lightsaber burst into life, as the two jedi turned, a gust of wind revealed a black hooded figure. "Welcome aboard the Merciless, gentlemen. I hope you will enjoy your visit here. It will be your last!" said the hooded figure, in a woman's tone. "You..." Scott replied, as Kolt and he ignited both of their lightsabers, Kolt's being lime green and Scott's being blue. "I wanted to destroy you personally. I knew you would survive the attacks, I just knew it. Now I will have the pleasure of wiping you both out myself". Kolt then interrupted "Look lady, I don't care what you thaaaah!" he stopped as the Sith Lady threw hundreds-of-thousands of volts through his body, temporarily paralyzing him and then took his lightsaber. Scott raised his lightsaber to his side as the Sith leaped towards him, swinging her saber to the left of him, which was already blocked. "I've grown stronger since we met", Scott jeered."So have I" said the sith in reply. The two duelled with force displays, objects thrown and lightsabers along the walls of the hangar, leaping and tiring eachother out. Kolt then regained movement and begun to aid Scott with a huge force wave that flew the sith back to the wall. At this moment, Kolt pulled his lightsaber from the sith to his own hands, but it turned out broken. At this time the Dark presence was up and pounced at Kolt in his moment of unawareness, knocking him unconcious. As Scott reached for Kolt to stop him from falling to the floor and hitting himself, the lady delivered a force assisted roundhouse kick, knocking him out also. Assault On Korriban The two Jedi awoke in a cell in a broken, gloomy building. Kolt could not keep his eyes open, due to apparent scars and blows across his naked torso. Scott loomed down at his also free chest and found a few new scars and burns that weren't there before he fell unconscious. There was a door before them. Kolt looked up as it opened, and a very tall, very tattooed man with pale skin, bulging muscles and dark robing. He stared into the eyes of each of them, as if he were looking into their souls. He spoke with a deep voice "Welcome to Korriban". Scott remembered suddenly that Korriban was an target for the jedi assault force, the day after the space battle, the day after he was knocked out. That meant today. The Sith broke out a wooden plank, and angrily struck Kolt in the stomach, then Scott, as they both made a noise of pain. The sith asked them both sharply what their revenge plan was. Scott did not speak, but Kolt eventually gave in, just before the fleet of jedi arrived. Many troops landed far off in the dunes, speeding towards the structure. The sith drew his lightsaber and stabbed kolt in the stomach., twisting and releasing it slowly. Kolt screamed. The sith then moved towards Scott, but he sensed the jedi were too close, so he spun around, removing his robe and revealing his tall seven ft structure of a human body and said "Don't forget the name Darth Illus!" as he ran off into the jedi with his fellow Sith. Scott concentrated as he and Kolt were left to die if the jedi did not arrive soon. He used the force as much as he could to break free from the rope and wood he was tied to like a crucifix. He then untied Kolt. He carried him slumped over his shoulder into the back room and laid Kolt on a bed. He changed and then walked out onto the battlefield. The last words Kolt heard were, "May The Force be With You". The Jedi fought long and hard, but the sith did not give up, aided by assassins, mercs and pure rage, they drove the jedi back, until roughly only forty remained, whereas there were hundreds of the dark-siders left. Scott was among these and sent a message to all of the jedi to force wave and create a super force wave to blow back the sith. The Dark Lord Illus picked this up however and used it on one side of the jedi. Some resisted with their own force and attempted to blow them back. The sith picked Scott with the force and launched him far away. The jedi were taken hostages. As the jedi were tied up in a corner, getting killed slowly, one-by-one, Scott jumped before them, facing his adversaries and sent an avalanche within the force, holding immense strength within himself, and released it, blowing back the hundreds of sith, killing many of them. Few survived. Among the survivors was Illus. The unnamed Dark Lady was also there. It was now an even fight. Scott untied jedi and they untied other jedi until everyone was free, whilst the sith tried to regain balance and stability. The great duel began, with only five sith remaining, they all fled, using a special sith technique. The thirty-four remaining jedi returned to Tython upon The fleet in which they came on. Scott carried Kolt onboard before they left. Battle Over Ziost Whilst Kolt was recovering in a bed in the medical facility on Tython, the second assault force of jedi was ready to fight, with Scott also participating. As soon as they reached Ziost space, a Sith Star Destroyer rose to the challenge. The laser fight lasted a long time, with a few jedi, including Scott, in a jedi starfighter. He used his expertise manoeuvring and making the piloting look like a walk in the park destroying enemy fighters at the blink of an eye. he swerved to avoid the damage caused by falling debris from the ships, going to the surface below, then tuck rolled the fighter towards the sensory array. After he targeted it, the jedi bombed it and the ship started to fail. He next aimed for the hanger, flying in at full speed, diving out and assaulting the shield generator with much courage and strength. The ships defences crippled under this move, however, the jedi starfighter had no shielding either, so the pilot decided it would forcibly collide with the Jedi ship and destroy them both. As Scott ran for the hangar, his fighter was crippled, but another dead jedi's StealthX was there, so he hesitantly took off. The jedi evacuated the ship with haste, and descended into the planet. There was much colour with the blades of the lightsabers swirling everywhere. Suddenly, certain people halted, as they saw the two flaming ships descend towards the battlefield. The sith pushed most of the jedi away and helped pull the ship toward the Jedi. They were not able to do anything at this point, so they did what they could do, which was kill the sith while they were occupied or run very, very fast. They killed off most sith and then used the force to slow and the fall of the ship. They fled on their fighters, however some sith stole a few jedi fighters and flew off, but the many remaining fighters now had two passengers for the time being. The explosion from the crashing ships was seen by everyone from space. The rest of the jedi flew back to Tython, but Scott told Master J'kai that he was going back down to fight Illus, as he sensed him in the force. J'kai followed him down. Changing Of The Sith Lord The two jedi landed, and were immediately met by Lord Illus, standing tall and intimidating, lightsaber ignited. Scott took out his blade and so did J'kai. The two duelled against the Dark Lord and eventually wore him down, but J'kai was also fatigued. Illus used a sith technique to use rage as energy and force and nearly killed J'kai with a slash across his chest and down his shoulder. Scott and the Illus clashed sabers, but eventually Scott's taunts bore into Illus and he could not bare it. He asked Scott to end it, and kill him, whilst still uncontrollably attacking the jedi. Scott thought of the next manoeuvre and quickly countered it with a dodge and a circling motion, decapitating the Sith Lord. J'kai was carried back to the StealthX and they head back towards home. Death Of A Friend Both J'kai and Kolt were in the medbay on Tython, the jedi were dealt a surprise. The unknown Lady of The Sith disguised herself within the force as a jedi and entered the Tython building undetected. There she made it to the med-bay and revealed herself only to Kolt and J'kai, who were both too weak to fight. Kolt raised his lightsaber and jumped up, whilst holding his lower ribs. He slowly and painfully struck at the sith many times as she wore him out more and more. J'kai got his turn once Kolt was near paralysed on the floor. As J'kai was nearly defeated, Scott walked in the door, making everyone except the sith freeze, and she swung her saber at J'kai. At that moment, Kolt leapt up and shielded Boreel from the stab, taking his life and then slicing her in the leg, knocking her to the floor as she cried out. She was taken into a medical cell, where she would heal as well as be interrogated. Interrogation Scott, J'kai and three other knights were called in to investigate what the Sith woman knew about the "resurrection" of certain historical sith. She refused every time, but the jedi knew the answer, their fears realised. During the night, The unknown lady broke out in a stunning display of force power, blowing back the bars she was contained in. Once the noise was heard, a few jedi ran down to the chamber to investigate, but she was already gone, a ship flying off into the jedi black darkness. Info He was a very active member of The Jedi Order on Coruscant and Then On Naboo. He moved to Dorin also, and moved from order to order, helping with tasks and training.Soon, he was rewarded for his bravery and intelligent decision-making on the battlefield. He slew over eighty sith before he was called back. =Adulthood= -master status -friends -missions -factions -sith defeated/lost to -etc, etc. =Quotes= -May The Force Be With You*** -Feel don't think -Anything is possible. One man can make a huge effect on the galaxy, for better, for worse. Use me as an example of this. One Man makes a big difference, but there are many of us. We must all do our part to help shape the galaxy, and perhaps we will make the galaxy a better place for us all. -Your very existence is a gift. Each day is a gift. Why do you think they call it the present? -You may fear what you don't understand, so understand this. You are a Jedi, you can overcome anything. -Jedi Don't make peace, we only create the components for it. Everyone else must fix them in place. -You know the light side. That is only half of the picture. The other half is knowing how to use it for good. =Personality And Traits= Scott was a very laid-back individual, who always liked to brighten the situation up for everyone with a little jeer or making light of the situation. He was also very serious when he needed to be. He was never known to have been upset or even to have pulled a mad or upset face. He always thought of the posibilities of every outcome very quickly and, without hesitation, chose the path which he deemed the best choice. He was hard working, also. He always tried to help, no matter the situation. Also, his words carried much weight and his wisdom were legendary. Appearance He is a tall, well-built, yet light and fast character. He is very fast on his feet and very agile. It is hard to keep track of him when he doesn't want to be tracked. he has golden blond hair, with his hairstyle sometimes loose and natural when it gets long, to spiked hair when it is short. He also has a blond soul patch. His eyes were sapphire blue, sometimes sky blue and occasionally changed to emerald green at random, but only on rare occasions. He was left handed and well toned. Ranks Achieved *Jedi Grand Master *Jedi Swordmaster *Fighter Ace *High Jedi General Misc. Skills *Swordsmaster *Master Healer *Master Pilot *Master of Stealth *Master Tactician *Master Marksman/Sniper *Master Negotiator *Master Artist *Advanced Engineer *Great Unarmed Combatant Force Powers Light Side Powers *Alter Environment *Animal Friendship *Battlemind *Battle Precognition *Combustion *Crucitorn *Droid Disable *Electric Judgement *Force Blinding *Force Enlightenment *Force Healing *Force Light *Wall of Light *Force Orb *Force Projection *Force Protection *Force Defend *Force Absorb *Protection Bubble *Force Stasis Field *Force Valor *Hibernation Trance *Levitation *Mind Trick *Morichro *Plant Surge *Ray *Revitalize Universal Powers *Art of the Small *Aing-Tii fighting-sight *Battle Meditation *Breath Control *Comprehend Speech *Dopplegänger *Force Bellow *Force Body *Force Comprehension *Force Confusion *Force Deflection *Force Listening *Force Flash *Force Illusion *Force Meld *Force Breach *Force Throw *Force Vision *Force Wave *Force Repulse *Force Weapon *Force Whisper *Precognition *Psychometry *Sever Force *Shatterpoint *Tapas (active) Dark Side Powers *Deadly Sight *Force Destruction *Force Flight *Force Lightning *Chain Lightning *Force Storm *Force Maelstrom *Force Resuscitation *Force Storm *Force Grip *Force Choke *Force Crush *Kinetite *Midichlorian Manipulation *Mind Control *Spear of Midnight Black Core Powers *Force Speed *Force Cloak *Force Stealth *Force Sense *Farseeing *Force Empathy *Force Seeing *Telekinesis *Force Jump/Leap *Force Pull/Push *Telepathy He was known to have the most advanced force speed known, going speeds just above 120 mph. He could see many decades into the future. he could leap great distances. He could sense anything in full detail from across most of the galaxy, and everything in the galaxy at slightly less detail. Lightsaber Force Combat *Alter Damage *Saber Barrier *Saber Throw Lightsabers *Pacifier: Blue Lightsaber, single-hilt *Savior: Silver Lightsaber, single-hilt + rare colour crystal one of three known in the known galaxy -Soaring Justice: Cyan Lightstaff/Double-bladed lightsaber Lightsaber Forms *Shii-cho *Makashi *Soresu *Ataru *Shiem *Niman *Vaapad *Sokan *Jar'Kai *Trakata *Mounted Lightsaber Combat *Trispzest *Double bladed Lightsaber combat *Telekinetic Lightsaber combat =See also= * ... External links